Inner Demons
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Jaden thinks he's losing his mind. After waking up in the abandoned dorm, he suddenly can understand and write in an ancient language. Can Jaden figure out what's going on? Or will the truth cause him pain? JadenXAlexis.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Demons**

**Authoress' note: Hello! How's it going? For the record, the title is a bit of a spoiler. If you can figure out why… I'll let you know. But that will be in the chapter the spoiler applies to. Anyway… I got the idea for this story from the song Haunted by Evanescence. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own GX, Evanescence, or anything else I mention. No flaming, please read and review, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off! (I'm getting bored with doing references)**

**P.S. I'm sorry to say that we will not be updating Love At Duel Academy for a while. Aki is at camp, and will not be back for a while. However, when she is back, I'll see what I can do. Luna's Creatures will be updated soon. Immured will be after I update Luna's Creatures. **

**P.P.S. I'm starting this at 2:00 in the morning… something is wrong with me….**

**Chapter one (Jaden's POV)  
**

I awoke in the morning on a cold, dirty floor. That would be completely fine and normal if I was in my Slifer dorm, but I wasn't. I was in the abandoned dorm's common room. It gets even stranger. I wasn't wearing my jacket either, and I was lying face down on the floor. I felt weak too – like I had been doing something strenuous.

None of this made any sense. The night before, I had gone to bed at ten o' clock- in my dorm. And how did I lose my jacket? More importantly, why was I so weak? Gym hadn't been particularly rough yesterday. Did someone pull a prank on me or something?

I rose from the dusty, cracked floor of the abandoned dorm slowly, noticing a freshly drawn white pentagram on the floor. _What?_ I thought, taking a step back. _Who did this?_

I backed away from the symbol painted on the floor and ended up finding my jacket. It was covered in dirt and thrown into the corner. _This is some prank they pulled on me. _I thought, trying my hardest to convince myself it was a prank. But I knew better. This couldn't have been a prank. No one at the Academy had enough of an attention span (and very few had the brains) to plan a prank like this. It had to be real.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the abandoned dorm as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew that no one was going to be guarding the old dorm – most students were afraid of the place and didn't dare go. It took what seemed like forever to reach my dorm. When I did. I pounded on the door, yelling for Cyrus.

"Cyrus! Open up! It's me!" I yelled. I knew that if I was caught I would be expelled, but I was too scared to care. Cyrus opened the door and dragged me back into my dorm by my arm.

"Jaden, where did you go?" He asked, immediately putting me into the spotlight. Shit.

"Apparently to the abandoned dorm. What happened?" His face turned red with anger. I counted it down in my head. _5…4…3…2…1…_ I thought, preparing for his explosion.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" He snapped, right on cue. "I'll tell you what happened! You woke up at exactly midnight and said how 'the night was calling you' and how you 'didn't have time for a mere mortal like me'. What the hell is up with you? You even shoved me into the wall! I still have a bruise!"

"Cyrus…I-I…I don't know what happened. I just…I just woke up in the dorm. I thought someone played a prank…." I was trying to reason with him, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was beyond reasoning. Or common sense for that matter.

"A PRANK? You better not have been pranking me!" He screamed in my face. He was red all over with malice in his eyes. He was like an angry animal; ready to attack whatever came it's way.

"Cyrus, that's not what I meant!" I once again tried to reason with him. "I don't remember what happened! Cyrus, I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry!" His anger stopped in its tracks. Suddenly, he seemed worried.

"You have no clue what happened? But you definitely weren't sleepwalking. You were so alert." Cyrus was about five seconds away from running around screaming for help. I had to do something, or he would go crazy.

"Cyrus, lets just forget about it. I probably just hit my head or something. Maybe I had some bad food. It's probably nothing." He seemed to be calmed down, but I knew that Cyrus didn't really believe me.

"All right," He sighed. "But if anything happens, I'm getting someone to look into this. This was _not_ normal."

"Nothing is normal at Duel Academy. I thought you realized that by now." I retorted, causing Cyrus to laugh through his nose. That was an interesting sound.

The rest of the day was relatively… normal. And when things are normal at Duel Academy, something is wrong. Of course, I preferred the abnormal normalness to what happened after class. I was just doodling down little symbols (I wasn't even looking at what I was drawing) when the bell rang.

"Jaden, what are those?" Bastion asked, pointing to the symbols I had drawn. At first, I was about ready to say 'I don't know'. But then… something happened. It's like this knowledge entered my subconscious, telling me what every single symbol meant.

"I think they're some new language," I commented as more of the mysterious knowledge entered my mind. "This one means 'water', and that one means 'life'."

"Jaden… I've never heard of this language." He stammered, his voice losing its usual confidence. "Can you tell me the name?"

I don't know what exactly came out of my mouth next. It was some strange, hissing word. I didn't know what I said, but I knew what it meant. "Words Of The Dark"… that's the translation.

"Jaden… what was that? Was that even a word? Look, I don't know if this language is real or not, but you shouldn't go talking about it, understood? Keep in to yourself. Because I can guarantee you that people are going to think you're crazy if you start talking in it."

"I know what you're saying," I replied. "But I have no clue what I just said. This has been popping in my head just now. I don't know what this is. This is getting weird… even for Duel Academy."

Bastion's eyes widened. "Meet me at lunch in my dorm. We need to figure out what's going on." Of course, I agreed. Something was definitely up, and if anyone was going to be able to help, it was Bastion. He WAS the smartest kid in school, after all.

At lunch, I stuffed my face (as usual), and met Bastion in his dorm, like he told me to. "Good to see you could make it," He said sarcastically. I frowned at the comment. This was really not a time for jokes.

"Had to clear suspicion with Cy. He's sure something's up, and unless there is, I don't want him freaking out." Bastion nodded. I guess that meant that he understood.

"Well, let's get right down to business. When did this start? Give me a full explanation."

"Well… it all started this morning. I woke up in the abandoned dorm, and there was a pentagram scraped into the floor. My jacket was in the corner of the floor." Bastion started to type at his usual super fast speed.

"The pentagram? Was it facing with two points up or one point?" I thought about it for a moment. I ran out of there too fast to know which way it was facing. I didn't see the point of it either, but if Bastion was asking, it probably had some significance.

"I don't remember. Let's head over to the dorm and check." Bastion agreed, and we took the long walk from the Ra Yellow dormitories to the abandoned dorm. When we finally got there, Bastion took out a bunch of fancy equipment from the gigantic backpack he insisted on bringing. I had wondered why he was so insistent on carrying it.

"Do you know which way you were facing?" I pointed to the exact spot that I was at. It had the pentagram in all it's chalk white glory. The first thing that we noticed was that the star symbol had two points up. I could already tell that Bastion was panicking. "Oh dear lord," He muttered to himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was making a cross on himself with his hands. I didn't know that he was religious.

"The pentagram, when pointed with two points up is a sign of either Wiccan Second Degree Initiation, or…." He trailed off, but I knew what he was about to say. This could have been potentially evil, hence the sudden, out-of-character religious behavior.

"I don't know what happened. I just woke up here. Maybe someone else drew it." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Could be. I won't tell anyone about this, but watch your back, okay? Because whatever is going on is not going to be pretty when it reveals itself." I knew, even back then, that Bastion was right. I just didn't know how right.

_Authoress' note: So this is the end of Chapter one. As a warning, in chapter three, I'll be introducing a new OC named "Ana". Really like that name for some reason. Can't explain why. This story has been commented on by a lot of people who saw the plot summaries. But I probably wouldn't have written this next chapter if it weren't for the encouragement of my close friend, Bookfaerie. I was feeling really down after I got a nasty flame comment from a reviewer (he/she has never posted a story, so I can't call them a writer) on my story Immured. I find that kind of odd, as I think I did a pretty good job on that story. Sure, it has some plot holes, but it's pretty good. Whatever. I don't really care anymore about the flamer. But I was feeling unsure about my writing. I felt sort of like Jaden probably did when he couldn't see his cards: purposeless. But Bookfaerie broke me out of my stupor. As my thanks, I would like to dedicate this story to Bookfaerie, for all of her support. I know you don't like GX, Bookfaerie, but I don't write many other fanfictions, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to Bookfaerie once again for all of the support!_

_Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off!_


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Demons

Inner Demons

Authoress' note: Hello people! This is me, Kirara Glitter! Recently, I've had a ton of Rent songs stuck in my head. This is making it kind of hard to focus on writing. Especially when you get your inspiration from Evanescence songs (this one is inspired by Haunted). I'll just use my Ipod! I've been looking at this SonAmy fanart. It's a comic strip that's a little weird (sonic is kinda OOC), but interesting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I don't own GX, Evanescence, or anything else I mention. No flaming, please read and review, constructive critcism appreciated! Oh, and for the record, _**when the font is italicized, that means Jaden is using the "Words of the dark," or the fictional language he speaks in during this story. I'm too lazy to make up words for the language (or a real name), so this is how you can tell.**_ Ahh! It feels so good to be writing again! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing it's just that… well… there are several reasons. Here goes:

**Aki's songfic "Please Don't Stop The Music" got taken off fanfiction a while ago.**

**When I was about to start writing again, "Senior Year" got taken off of fanfiction (I don't even know why. Can someone explain?).**

**Then I went to my grandparent's house, where the computer was broken, so I had limited computer access.**

**I know ****I'm late on updating! Please don't kill me!**

**Kirara Glitter-Chan.**

Chapter 2

The Scare Continues

The rest of the day went relatively normal. Bastion and I decided that it was nothing, and went to our next classes. Of course, I didn't think that it was nothing, but I trusted Bastion. Still, he didn't look right when he was saying it. I still wonder about that.

But of course, the story doesn't end with that day. I went to bed that night, but when I woke up, I was in the abandoned dorm once again. I was right next to the pentagram on the floor, and my jacket was thrown carelessly in the corner. Just like the night before- or so I thought.

When I tried to get up, my hands stung with pain. I checked my hands. They were badly burnt- like if you stuck them in a fire. Now I was really scared. This was not nothing; that was painfully clear now.

I didn't even care about my jacket anymore, I just ran out of that horrid place. My mind was racing a mile a minute. I had no clue what was going on. Was it some elaborate prank? Or was this another evil thing I had to fight? I thought about that the whole time I ran.

My hands ached at even the slightest motion, even the wind. I could barely see where I was going because of the pain-induced tears flowing from my eyes. Then, I finally reached my dorm. Because I wasn't thinking straight, I tried to open the door with my burnt hands. The result: a scream so loud it woke up Professor Banner.

Turns out, Professor Banner was NOT a morning person. He wanted an explanation or detention for the rest of the year. Note to self: never mess with Banner in the morning. I had two options: tell the truth or lie. Telling the truth would probably get me in trouble, but I couldn't think of a lie at the time, so I just said what happened.

"Ever since yesterday, I've been winding up in the abandoned dorm. I don't know how. I go to bed in the Slifer dorms, and then I'm there. I woke up today and my hands were like this. I was scared, so I ran back. Then I was stupid enough to open the door. That's what happened." He looked at me questioningly, then decided that he 'didn't have time to deal with this'.

I got detention for two weeks, but it's better than what I would have gotten. In my first class, my teacher sent me to the nurse's office to help with my burns. I really should have done that before, but this whole predicament had my brain scrambled… then fried… then served to me on a stick…. Needless to say, I wasn't thinking straight. The nurse said there wasn't much she could do but wrapped my hands up and told me to not use them for a while.

Hey, it was a cheap way to get out of homework. Crowler wasn't too happy about it, but… that doesn't really matter. What DOES matter is what happened (or rather, began) at lunch. Bastion, Cyrus and I were at the cafeteria. It was normal conversation (except for when I attempted to eat without using my hands) until BASTION decided to bring up what happened again.

"Jaden, is this like what happened last night? Bastion asked in a serious tone. Personally, I don't blame him. This was a serious matter. Still, I wanted to forget what had happened and hope that it was a simple prank.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just a prank gone too far. So stop worrying, will 'ya?" I decided that if I kept telling myself it was a prank, I would start to believe it.

Bastion stood up and slammed his hands violently onto the table. "Jaden, you just don't get it, do you? This is serious! Even if it is just a prank, you've been severely injured!" Bastion did have a point there.

Honestly, I agreed with him. But I wanted to convince myself that it really was nothing, that this wasn't important. So naturally, I replied, " I'm not severely injured, Bastion. I'll be fine by the end of the week." I probably would be fine by the end of the week anyway. I'm a fast healer.

"I doubt that Jaden," Bastion muttered under his breath before sitting back down and staring at the ceiling. Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in his head.

"Bastion, would you just calm…" Suddenly, out of nowhere, I couldn't speak. I tried to talk (and even scream), but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Jaden, is something wrong?" Cyrus asked in his usual frantic voice. Then, another strange thing happened.

When I tried to talk, this strange and dark sound came out of my mouth. I knew I was trying to say "I don't know," but it came out as that horrible sound. I swear, when the rest of the people in the cafeteria heard that, they flipped. There was a crowd of gasping people, and a few of the more cowardly people hid under the tables. I don't blame them. It sounded like something you'd hear in hell.

Chazz of course, not wanting to look like a wimp managed to choke out, "What the hell was that?!" I tried to reply, but those strange- and almost evil- sounding noises came out of my mouth instead of words once more.

"Jaden, you're going to the nurse, NOW!" Bastion hollered and forcibly pushed me out the door. "Jaden, something is clearly going on with you. I tried to tell you! Whatever is going on shouldn't be ignored. Now will you listen?"

I was about to say yes, but just nodded instead.

"Good," He continued. "Now I don't know what's going on, but you're coming with me until we figure out what it is." He dragged me all the way back to his dorm. He ran tests and started writing out his math problems on the walls. I had always wondered why he did that. Didn't his mother teach him that it's wrong to draw on the walls?

He tested for hours, but couldn't find a single thing wrong with me. He did note that my blood PH balance was at a strange level, but nothing more. Then he decided that he was going to keep me in his room until my voice was back to normal.

"Jaden… could you try talking again?" He asked every five minutes (at least). Most of the time, I would refuse (not like I had a choice, though). I didn't want to hear my own voice anymore. It sounded like that of the devil. Finally, I started to wonder: was this the language I was telling Bastion about yesterday? I still remembered how the name of those words chilled me to the bone. Finally, I just blurted it out, no longer able to contain my curiosity.

_"Words of the Dark," _I whispered quietly. I clapped my hands over my mouth with fear. This was definitely the strange language I had been drawing the day before. I had never been so terrified in my life. It was like I was being pulled down into the darkness by some strange force around me.

_What's happening to me? _I wondered. _Please, let me speak English again. _I begged over and over again. I kept silently begging to be able to speak again for hours and hours on end, but to no avail. Bastion kept coming over and asking me to talk, but I still refused. Eventually, Bastion told me to get some rest and fell asleep himself. I, on the other hand, was too scared to sleep. I thought that I was going to be alone the entire night, staring out the window at the moon. But at about 11:30, Alexis came out to the glass door.

_"What are you doing here?" _I hissed without thinking. She didn't hear me though, and mouthed the words "Open up!" I let her in, even though I knew that if I spoke, she would run away in fear.

"You really are here. I heard from someone that Bastion dragged you into his dorm. What's wrong with you? I asked Chazz, but he just avoided the subject. Cyrus started shaking when I asked him. Please, tell me!" I started to speak, but clasped my hand over my mouth before any evil-sounding words escaped my mouth. "Jaden, I'm worried about you!"

_"I'm…I'm sorry, Alexis," _I whispered. She jumped back with pure terror in her eyes. I was afraid that it would happen. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her.

"What happened to you?!" She shrieked. I looked with terror at what I had done. She stared up at me, but I just backed away. I never wanted to scare her again. She was better off avoiding me. "Jaden…." She came closer to me; I backed away. "Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll be better soon."

_I hope so. _I thought. _"I wish I could speak English again,"_ I said out loud. To be honest, I was too scared to say it aloud until she was near me. She seemed to well up some sort of hidden confidence inside of me.

"Jaden, what did you say?" She said, hearing my terrible voice again.

"I said I—" I couldn't believe that I was hearing my own voice again. "I can talk!" No words could explain how happy I was to be talking again.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Alexis hugged me. "That's great Jaden," She said and quickly let go of me, blushing just a little. "Now, we should probably get you back to your dorm, huh?"

"I can get there myself," I said flatly. "You should get to your dorm before Jasmine and Mindy think up some terrible rumor about you sneaking out."

"You're right, Jaden." She muttered and walked out the door. I sneaked back into my dorm room in the middle of the night. Cyrus was awake, and asked me if I was at the abandoned dorm again. I shook my head and went to sleep.

Five days went by before I had realized it. I was still waking up at the abandoned dorm, and would sometimes have moments where I would start talking in that demonic language, but they went away quickly, so I wasn't too worried.

Alexis was always checking up on me, seeing if I was sick and fussing over me like I was a child.

"Stop worrying about me!" I told her at one point. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something completely paranormal.

_Authoress' note: Well, that's all for chapter 2. I believe that Immured is next to be updated (correct me if I'm wrong). Sorry that it took so long. Immured will be updated faster. I'm not going to be updating as quickly as I did, because I just started school a week ago. Hope you enjoyed! By the way, I might put some of my stories on instead of fanfiction. _

_Kirara Glitter signing off!_


End file.
